


Déjà Vu

by tokumusume



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sento's hair has an erection, blowjob, come tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumusume/pseuds/tokumusume
Summary: Kiriyu Sento feels like he has done it before... but he can't remember. Banjou Ryuuga wants to help him remember.





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously not canon, the show didn't even start yet, but I wrote the first Ex-Aid fic, I gotta keep my rep.
> 
> Thank you very muuch lucybeetle and guava for always supporting me!!! I love uuu~~

Sento figured out he must have had sex before, from the way his body reacted to Ryuuga's hands under his shirt, mouth on his neck. The last thing he wanted was Misora walking into them making out in the basement; she would make a snarky remark, snap a picture and use it to blackmail him later. Sento shook his head and pushed Ryuuga to a chair, sat on his lap and started moving his hips. Muscle memory? He didn't know, he just knew he should do that. Ryuuga grabbed Sento's ass with both hands and squeezed it. He jumped and his hair did the thing.

"You're hard like your hair", Ryuuga squeezed again, grinding his crotch against Sento's. He saw that Ryuuga was also very turned on by the whole scene. He bent over and kissed him, and again it felt familiar, like his mouth had touched Ryuuga's a thousand times.

"Did we do this before...?", Sento asked.

"Hmmm..." Ryuuga just hummed and looked down. "We will talk about this later. Take off your pants".

"Whaaa--"

Sento's complaint was cut short by Ryuuga opening his own belt and pulling his cock out, extremely hard and already leaking. Sento knew where this was going and also got naked. Ryuuga wrapped his hand around Sento's cock and pumped it. He let out a loud moan and thrust into the other man's hand. It came out so automatic, Sento wondered if having sex with Ryuuga was among the memories that he lost, but that his body remembered so well. He decided to stop thinking for a few minutes and go with his friend's flow.

Before he knew he was on his knees with Ryuuga's cock between his lips, the sitting man gasping with every lick of Sento's tongue. Ryuuga's fingers gripped Sento's hair and came in the boy's throat. He swallowed it all, curious with the strange yet natural taste. He reached between his legs, grabbed his own penis and came too, almost falling from the power of his orgasm. Ryuuga smiled and pulled Sento back to his lap. He explored his own taste inside Sento's mouth.

"I'll explain everything later". Another kiss to avoid more questions. "Just... let me enjoy it. I missed you so much, Sento..."


End file.
